Finding Your Flame
by zare.downey.okumura
Summary: Misa was also banished from the Fire Nation and condemned to find the avatar along with Zuko. They are best friends but do they want to be more than that? ZukoxOC Follows the storyline.
1. Hug

**Chapter 1:**

**Memories**

Misa's hands were perfectly placed in a fighting position in front of her. Her black hair in a messy bun to prevent them from falling. She was no longer in her fire nation robes. She was in her red leggings and black high heel boots with her favorite red no sleeved shirt. She looked at her opponent and started to look for weak points. _One... _she counted in her head, getting ready to attack. _Two..._ she breathed in and out. _Three!_

She ran towards the opponent who started to run towards her as well. He launched a couple of blasts of fire but she managed to block them and send some back. He dodged her flames and tried to hit her again but also failed. She was just too good. Misa ran towards him ready to end the fight. She ran past him and grabbed his arm sending him to the ground. She smiled satisfied with her actions. But he wasn't ready to finish the fight he aimed a burst of fire at her. Her eyes widened slightly and dodged the flames by inches.

She narrowed her eyes at her opponent seeing that he was trying to get up. She showed off some somersaults and landed on top of him. She smirked and he narrowed his eyes to her. "It seems that i won again, Zuko." she whispered in his ear. She didn't have to look at his face to tell that he was blushing. That made her laugh. "What's so funny, Misa?" he grumbled and pushed her off. She laughed again and stood up.

"It just funny because you are a sore loser, Zuki." Misa said and punched him playfully on the shoulder. Zuko snickered when he heard his nickname. Zuki was a nickname she had gave him when they were only 5 years old. Now they were both 17 and she was still calling him that. "Well i think you should be having less fun and start helping me to find the avatar!" he yelled throwing his hands up. Misa groaned and walked towards her room.

It had been already two years since they had been banished and sent to look for the avatar.

**_Flashback:_**

_Zuko was being forced to do an agni kay against his father, the fire lord. Misa stood in the crowd next to his sister, Azula. She could feel tears in her eyes. "This is wrong." she said quietly. "What are you talking about?!" said Azula with a smirk on her face, "He deserves it."_

_Misa gasped when she heard screams; it was Zuko. "Zuko!" she screamed . She pushed through the crowd and ran towards Zuko. When she threw herself to Zuko the Fire Lord stopped blasting flames and turned to look at her. She gasped. 'Why am i so stupid' she thought to herself._

_She immediately bowed down and said sorry. When she looked to her left Zuko was looking at her with worried eyes, well eye. Zuko had his hand on his eye, he was burnt. She looked towards the Fire Lord. He grabbed me by the wrist and smacked her across the face._

_She could feel the tears that she was trying to hide fall on her cheeks. When he finally let her go to fell to her knees. "These to are to be banished from the fire nation and can only regain their honor by capturing the avatar!" She turned to Zuko, both with worried faces, they were only children how were they supposed to find the avatar?_

**_End of Flashback_**

Misa sighed and changed into her robes again. They were beautiful robes, they were red with gold trims on the sleeves and collar. She brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail. When she went on her way to the deck she bumped into someone. She almost falled until someone pulled her back to her feet. "Watch it." It was Zuko she looked at him and sighed. She had been doing that a lot lately. "Sorry." she muttered.

When she was about to go Zuko grabbed her wrist. "Is something wrong?" he said pulled her back. She sighed, again, and shook her head. "Are you sure?" he said. "Yeah, i'm just tired. Don't worry about me Zuki." she half smiled. "I know when you're lying Misa. I've known you all my life, your like a sister to me..." he said muttering the last part.

Misa put a hand on his shoulder and sighed, again. "It's nothing really! I was just remembering the day we were banished." she said trying to smile. Zuko looked down, also remembering. How could they forget. It was the day they lost their honor. And even if Zuko wanted to forget he couldn't, he had a scar to remind him every time he looked in a mirror.

Misa couldn't help but to sigh again. She felt tears prickling in her eyes. She let go of Zuko's shoulder and was about to leave when she felt two arms embracing her. She gasped surprised at the sudden affection Zuko was giving her. He didn't hug anyone, no even his uncle. When she fully processed the information she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back.

"Thank you , Zuko." she whispered. "For what?" he whispered back. "For this, i really needed it." She smiled and let go of Zuko. Zuko smiled, it had been some time since she had seen on of his smiles. She felt butterflies in stomach but she couldn't explain why.

She smiled back and walked away. She really did feel better.

* * *

**Sooooo how was the first chapter? Did you like it? I hope you did! I think i didn't mention this to anybody but i am a really bid Avatar fan (and especially a Zuko fan) so that's why i started to write this fanfic.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to hear what you people have to say about the first chapter. I hope it was ok... **

**Thank You for reading!**

**~ .okumura**


	2. Dreams

**I want to thank all of you so much for the reviews! They really helped me to write more. Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner but I've been really busy with school and everything \(0.0)/ I need a break! **

**Well enough of me and ON TO THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

_It was dark and Misa was alone. "Misa." She turned to the sound of the voice; it was a mans voice. She knew exactly whose voice it was. "Father?" she asked towards the sound. Tears were trying to find their way out of her eyes. __No one replied. "Father?" she questioned again. "My daughter." She turned around again, this time she could see him. _

_Two fire nation soldiers were holding him, one on each side holding his arms up. Her father had bruises and burns on his body; his robes were burned and ruined. "Father?!" she cried. She tried to run towards him but all of a sudden she felt arms around her wrists pulling her back. "No!" she screamed as she saw another man come from the darkness with his hands with fire. _

_"Say goodbye to your daddy." he said to Misa. She screamed and squirmed but the hands were to strong. "I love you." her father said. "No! NO!" she screamed as the man sent a blast of flames at her fathers face. Tears were falling on her cheeks. "Now it's your turn." the murderer said walking towards the crying girl. _

_She looked down and tried to process what she had just witnessed. "Look at me." he said. Sh ignored him and continued to sob. "I said LOOK AT ME!" He gripped her chin and made her look. "You are going to look at me as I kill you." She looked at him, feeling frightened. He smirked and raised his hand. She closed her eyes and screamed as he threw flames at her face. _

* * *

Misa opened her eyes and felt herself sweating beneath her sheets. She was panting and she could feel the wet tears on her cheeks. It wasn't the first time she had dreamt about that, about her father, she used to wake up screaming and her mother would come to calm her down. It surprised her that she hadn't screamed.

But she was wrong. There was a knock at the door. _Damn it._ She quickly put on her night robe, wiped all traces that she had cried and opened the door. 'Yes?" she asked quietly. "Lady Misa?" It was Iroh. "Oh, uncle. Um, hi. Please come in." He nodded and came in her room. "I heard screams, all you alright?"

She looked down, she always talked to Iroh when she had problems but for some reason she couldn't find the will to speak about this. She looked at him and shrugged, "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked at her with worried eyes, he knew something was wrong with her, but he knew that when the time was right she come to him.

"Alright, but you should know that emotions are like birds, they shouldn't be kept inside a cage, they are to be free like birds in the sky." He turned around and went to the door. "Good night." she said quietly. "Good night, Misa."

* * *

When she got on the deck Zuko was already training with other crew members. "Good morning, child." said Iroh. She turned and said her good morning's. "Did you rest well?" he asked while looking at his tea. She looked down. "Yes. I'm ready to train." she said. He nodded, but he saw right through her.

She went towards Zuko and waited for him to notice her. He didn't because he was so concentrated in his fighting. He dodged a flame and sent one back at the crewmate. "Horrible.", said Misa, since she had a horrible night she might as well have a fun morning. He turned to glare at her just when another flame was sent to him. He noticed to late and dodged it by inches. "Terrible.", she said while snickering. He growled and sent another blast, but this time at her. She just smirked and jumped to dodge it.

She wagged her fingers at him and tutted, "Now, now Zuki play nicely, I'm only teasing." Somehow he could change her mood in seconds. He growled again and they began to fight. Flames were blasting all over the deck. She knew he was very competitive and hated to lose, and so was she.

The fight had served as a distraction from her dream, but all good things don't last. Flashes of the dream came and the flame she had thrown towards Zuko missed him by far. He snickered, "What was that Misa?" She threw another one and it also missed, "Are you okay?" She didn't pay attention to him, she looked at him and she came back to earth. She glared at him and ran towards him.

More flashes from the dream came and she didn't notice that Zuko had already grabbed her arm. She finally noticed when she was on the ground and Zuko was on top of her. "I guess I won." he smirked at her. She groaned and tried to push him off. "What? No witty remark? No, '_Getting comfortable there, Zuki?'" _

But Misa just ignored him and tried to push him off again. "Get off Zuko," she said sternly, Zuko could make her happy in seconds but he could also make her mad in seconds as well. He looked at her with confuused eyes. "Not until you tell me what's wrong." She groaned, "I'm not in the mood to talk Zuko, I will repeat this to you one more time, GET OFF."

"Fine," he mumbled. He got off her and she walked towards her cabin. She just wanted to sleep and get this dream out of her head.

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in a while but like I said I have been suuuper busy! The next chapter is going to be the one when they see the light thing and they go to the village. I love reviews and I will try to update sooner. **

**~ .okumura **


End file.
